Individuals accumulate and discard items over time constantly affecting the value of their overall wealth. Since individuals typically possess a large amount of items and constantly change their possessions either by adding or removing items, it is difficult to track and determine the overall value of the items owned and/or possessed by an individual at a given time. Additionally, if the owner of an item loses the item, a finder of the item may be inconvenienced not only by having to determine the identity of the owner, but also in trying to return the item to the owner.